


"Kneel Before Kal-El!"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Prompt Fic, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything’s changed since the Kryptonian Conquest.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kneel Before Kal-El!"

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 25, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 16, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 810  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2010 Slavefic AU Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/592717.html) for Makeitrednblack. Pairing: Master Clark/Slave Bruce. Prompt: Rebellious. :) Also written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Bondage Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/540198.html).  
> Since the Zod arc has been going on in _Smallville_ right now, I have visions of Tom Welling as Clark and Callum Blue as Zod. Might as well bring in Christian Bale as Bruce! ;)  
>  Check out the _gorgeously awesome_ banner and icon that Ctbn60 made for my story! *luvs* :)

Bruce smoothed his black velvet shirt, grimacing as his hand brushed against his manacle. The collar around his neck weighed heavily as he watched the television screen mounted on the wall of the elaborately-decorated office that shimmered in reds, yellows, and blues.

The voice of TV reporter Lana Lang was telling a story all-too-common since the Kryptonian Conquest:

_“A squad of General Zod’s soldiers destroyed the town of Ste. Marie-Eglise in France when it was discovered that it was a Rebel stronghold. Heat vision started several fires, which proved to be too much for the historic town that survived wars for hundreds of years…”_

Bruce shut the TV off, sick at heart. There had been a staggering number of casualties.

The door opened and Bruce quickly bowed his head. The two Kryptonians were of similar build, both dark-haired and handsome, the first younger and clean-shaven, the second older and bearded. The younger man was dressed in shimmering cobalt-blue silk, trimmed in gold, a red silk ceremonial cape matching his boots. A golden bejeweled medallion with the ‘S’ symbol of the House Of El rested on his chest.

“Kneel before Kal-El!” intoned the older man.

Bruce carefully suppressed his irritation. He knew Kryptonian protocol. He didn’t need to be reminded of it every time. He went to his knees, head bowed, wrists crossed behind his back.

“Rise.” This time the younger man spoke.

Bruce obeyed, meeting Kal-El’s eyes.

The Prince of the House Of El was a beautiful man, high cheekbones and eyes an unearthly emerald-green. His physique was perfect, and his lips were lush and soft, his hands strong and skillful.

Bruce had often felt those lips and hands on his body, since Kal-El had taken him to his bed. His collar bore not only the crest of the House Of El, but the symbols of being in the Crown Prince’s personal service.

 _Very_ personal service.

“You should discipline your bedslave more firmly, Kal-El. He is far too presumptuous, but then, pleasure slaves often get that way.”

Kal smirked. “Oh, General Zod, you leave Bruce’s discipline to me.” His eyes raked up-and-down Bruce’s body with impunity.

“Your father will be arriving next week. He will expect a proper Household.”

“The King will find all in order.”

Zod harrumphed. “You are the ruler of this world, Kal-El, Jor-El’s representative. You cannot afford to be anything less than perfect.”

Kal-El waved his hand impatiently. “General, you are our greatest Warrior, but leave the diplomacy to me. I know how to handle Humans.”

Zod crossed his arms. His crisp military uniform was void of decorations except for his rank insignia. He glared at Bruce, who lowered his eyes.

“General, I heard that a French town was obliterated by your troops.”

“Correct.”

“Why?”

“They were a Rebel stronghold, plotting against the House Of El.”

“Do not take it upon yourself to implement such an operation in the future. I shall decide the punishments, not you. Is that clear?”

Zod kept a professional demeanor, but Bruce felt the tension in the room.

Fighting amongst themselves? Good.

“Very clear, Kal-El.”

“Good.” Kal-El grasped Bruce’s chin, tilting his head up. “Now, Bruce, you are not being presumptuous, are you?”

“No, Master.”

Kal-El grasped the front of his slave’s shirt and lifted him off his feet. “Good.” He tossed Bruce to the floor, the Human grunting as he rolled.

“Careful, Kal-El. You will break his delicate Human bones.”

The Kryptonians laughed as Bruce used the desk to help him get to his feet.

“It is true that I have to be careful with him.” Kal-El’s lips curved into a smirk as he looked at Bruce. “It would be difficult for him to perform with broken bones.”

Zod guffawed. “I need to meet with Jax-Ur, my Prince.”

Kal-El waved his hand negligently, Zod leaving the room.

The Kryptonian looked at Bruce, grabbing the front of his slave’s shirt again, and pulled him forward, locking Bruce into a brutal kiss. Bruce moaned despite himself.

When Kal-El released him, his green eyes blazed with an inner fire. He grabbed Bruce’s manacled wrist and dragged him into an alcove, the small room hidden by a shimmering field that blended into the wall.

“The damping field is on and activated, Master,” Bruce said in a husky voice, his body responding to the rough treatment.

“Good.” Kal-El pulled Bruce to him into a gentler kiss this time. When they parted, Bruce was smiling, his hands on Kal-El’s hips.

“How do you think Zod’s face will look when he discovers that I’m one of the leaders of the Rebellion?” Bruce asked.

Kal-El smirked. “Probably not as outraged as he’ll be when he finds out that I’m one of the other leaders.”

Bruce laughed as he lay on the couch, pulling Kal-El by his medallion to lay on top of him, Kal-El joining in his laughter.


End file.
